User blog:CEDJunior/What Are Angelina Love's True Intentions?
Out of everything that has happened in this past week in women's wrestling, the biggest story had to be the return of Angelina Love to TNA this past Thursday on Impact Wrestling. When I read the announcement hours before the show aired that a former Knockouts Champion was returning to TNA, the last name I thought of was Angelina Love. I often thought that Angelina was content being out of TNA and competing for Shine Wrestling. Thank goodness I was wrong! Angelina held the Knockouts Championship five times in a tenure that lasted between 2007 and 2012. Her five titles tie a TNA record that is shared with former Knockout Tara and current champion Madison Rayne, but Angelina was the first to reach that total. Angelina also held the Knockouts Tag Team Championship with Winter on one occasion, making her an overall six-time champion. Angelina was one of the many women who made up TNA's Knockouts Division in 2007, starting as a face. It was in 2008 that Angelina and Velvet Sky received a boost in elevation by becoming villainesses known as The Beautiful People. Angelina would become a face again when she returned to TNA in 2010 after her work visa issues were solved. It was in the fall of that year that her angle with Winter began, and it would result in Angelina becoming a villainess by the spring of 2011. So the question on the minds of Knockouts fans is a simple one: Why is Angelina back in TNA? Well, we know why she's back, but what is her real reason? In an in-ring segment, Angelina called out Velvet Sky and asked her to join her in reuniting The Beautiful People. Everyone has their theories regarding where this angle may be heading, and being the imaginative women's wrestling fan that I am, I have my own scenario as well: Those of you who watched this past Thursday's Impact Wrestling noticed that Angelina asked Velvet to reunite with her, but not Madison Rayne. I would think the reason for that is because Angelina wouldn't consider Madison a "real member": Angelina and Velvet were the original members and they "let her in" later on. In some fashion, I could see Angelina and Madison basically fighting over Velvet, with Angelina as the heel. With Sacrifice coming up in over a month, a Knockouts Championship match could feature Madison defending against Angelina, with Velvet as the referee caught in the middle. The match could end with Velvet turning into a villainess and helping the evil Angelina win the title, putting the original BPs back together. If and/or when Velvet turns heel, I have a slight feeling that she could be a better villainess than she was before. If my scenario does happen, I could definitely picture the evil Velvet being more vicious in the ring than ever, especially to Madison, and her heel promos could be more venomous than they were in the past. Angelina, however, has the look of a natural heel. When Angelina and Velvet were together before, I always thought that Angelina was a better heel than Velvet. I wanted Angelina to become a villainess so badly in Shine; in fact, I was hoping that she would become the new leader of Valkyrie, but that role has clearly gone to Serena Deeb. I am so happy that Angelina Love is back in TNA; I've said for years that she's my favorite Knockout! Her return and her wanting to put the Beautiful People back together has me very intrigued and impatient for the following weeks to come. The fact that I don't read spoilers helps, too; I like to come in fresh. Whatever happens, I sense a record-breaking sixth Knockouts Championship reign for Angelina. Category:Blog posts